The loss
by Nomu Deku
Summary: What If all might had never beaten all for one. We jump 3 years into the future and watch as heroes become mindless slaves and watch as one hero awakens from their spell and has to face the world around them.
1. Chapter 1

**An: Thank you those who have helped me develop this story. I have my first fully fledged AU and I'm so glad to finally share this experience with you all. Please know that this will feature heavy angst, gore, language, and MAJOR character deaths. This chapter takes place before the actual story, so keep in mind that this is a Universe Alteration instead of an Alternate Universe. Without Further ado, I give you-**

 **The Loss.**

"The green haired boy stared in horror as he watched his idol, his master, his, his hero getting beaten into a pulp. Why had Kacchan tried to fight All for One? Why didn't he stay out of the way. All Might had to hold back and now, the whole world was paying the price for it. Kacchan was laying limp on the ground, his face bloody. Izuku watched in terror as All for One brought his fist back for one final hit to the already beaten man.  
"NO!" His legs moved before he could and he ran out of his hiding spot, tears in his eyes. "Midoriya!" Kirishima shouted, trying to grab his shirt and hold him back, but it was too late. Midoriya had joined the battle. He lunged up at All for One, bringing his fist back and activating his quirk, tears in his eyes. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" he screamed at the villain, getting ready to deliver the blow, when he was grabbed by the neck and slammed into the ground. "Now Now, Midoriya, don't make this more difficult." All for One stated, smiling coldly before he slammed the boy into the ground, a shout of pain coming up through his throat. He tried to stand but he was hit again- and again- and again. He couldn't feel his legs anymore.

"How pathetic. This is who you chose as your apprentice, All Might? This boy is nothing, he couldn't even last a minute." All for One taunted, looking down at the broken and smoking hero, who was now in his weakened form. "No- no please... leave Midoriya alone." All Might said, trying to stand, blood dripping from his mouth. He weakly wiped it, his legs shaking. "Kill me, but- but please…" He paused to take a shaky breath before continuing. "Spare the boy." He said, hoping that somewhere, All for One still had some humanity left in him. But the next words that came out of the villain's mouth were far worse than anything anyone could have expected

"Oh Toshinori, I don't want to kill you or him. I want to do something far far worse. I will drain you of your life and everything you stand for. You and the rest of your so-called heroes will be nothing but puppets, shells of what you once were." All for One said, smiling coldly. Before the fallen hero could protest, an odd metallic device was attached to his head and he felt the world start to go dark. "Goodnight, All Might." All for One said, laughter echoing the destroyed area before All Might sunk to the floor, his eyes closed, the device digging into his head. This truly was the beginning of the end for the heroes.

All over the usually quiet town, there was chaos in the streets. There were fires and explosions and it seemed as though the world was ending. Heroes were falling to villains, and houses of UA students were being attacked. Shouta Aizawa was desperately trying to stop the attack, but he could only watch in horror as every hero fell and had a metal device attached to their heads. He fought against the villains, his weapon swinging around wildly. He could hardly see, his eyes burning. Suddenly he was hit with a loud vocal blast. He would know that voice from anywhere. "Hizashi?" Aizawa asked, as the figure stepped into the streets. It was Hizashi, the same look, the same face, the same hair, but, it wasn't him. His eyes were dull, almost grey. His face was slack, and he had the metal device attached to his head. He opened his mouth and let out another deafening shout and Aizawa stumbled back, holding his ears. "What are you doing?! Hizashi- stop! It's me!" He said, shaking slightly. He couldn't fight him. But the blonde didn't seem to hear him and he continued the onslaught, Aizawa's ears starting bleeding and he screamed, unable to bear it any longer. He looked at Hizashi and cancelled his quirk, the voice just barely stopping before Aizawa had gone deaf. "What's wrong with you?!" He asked. Hizashi just tilted his head, staring at Aizawa- and before Aizawa could react, he could feel something digging into his head. He gasped and grabbed at his head before he promptly collapsed, holding his head in pain.

 **AN: The first chapter is incredibly short but they will get longer as I go on. I hope every enjoyed this!**


	2. The awakening

**AN: Heyy so here's the second chapter- gonna be longer because I like making people suffer. Enjoy. :^)**

It was three years after All Might had lost to All for One.

Every hero, even the UA students, were under the control of a device, but one day one of the devices shut off. Mirio Togata's, the UA third year. He was standing in a hallway, Izuku standing beside him, both of the boys were wearing suits. Izuku's hair was cut short, as was Mirio's. Izuku had a blank expression on his face, his eyes so blank they looked gray and dead. Both of the boys had metal devices on their temples, spreading and digging into their skulls.

The pair were standing in front of a door, guarding something, or waiting for an order. Inside the room eating, talking, and laughter could be heard. There was a dinner party going on inside.

Izuku's suit had a shiny badge that read 0002, Mirio's read 0032.

Mirio blinked, his adjusting to the dank hallway. He felt like he had been asleep for a very long time, yet it didn't feel that long ago. He looked around the hallway, hearing the sounds coming from the room he was watching. When he turned he slightly jumped when he saw Izuku, one of the first years that had seemed pretty powerful. The kid might have had a future. He stood in front of Izuku only to get no response or even recognition of his presence. He waved his hand in front of the boy's face, hoping to get some response, but he was only met with the dead stare of the once lively boy. Mirio finally spoke to Midoriya directly, trying to get a response.

"Midoriya, what's going on?" Izuku finally seemed ready to respond, but right before he could say anything a desperate scream was heard from the room. Followed by cheering from those who were eating, and then after a squishing and snapping sound, the scream went silent, resulting in more cheers. It had been an execution. Izuku didn't even flinch or seem startled by this. He didn't seem to feel anything for that matter.

Mirio's eyes widened at the sounds of the screaming, but before he could do anything another sound drifted through the air. The sound of scooting chairs and footsteps was heard and after a tap on the door, Izuku opened the door, tons of villains walking out- most in casual clothes. Izuku just stared ahead, not acknowledging any of them. They were all talking amongst themselves, seemingly relaxed as though they had all the time in the world. Some had suit clad heroes or students following behind them, all with the same dead eyed stare that Midoriya had.

Eventually, the steady flow of villains seemed to dwindle down and as the last villain left, Tomura Shigaraki approached the pair. He looked over them, Mirio putting on another dead eyed stare to fool the villain. He didn't know what would happen if he got caught. After a moment of silence Tomura spoke. "You two, make sure to clean the room and get rid of those bodies." He commanded, before turning and quickly walking away, scratching at his neck slightly. Izuku simply nodded and walked inside the room.

Mirio let out a shaky breath after the blue haired villain had departed and he looked down at his shaky hands. God no. This wasn't happening- he felt absolutely sick. He was not going into that room. He started to walk away. Brainwashing- it made sense. Why else would they expect him to help them? He was just going to wait for Midoriya to come out. But suddenly, the back of his suit collar was grabbed and yanked back into the room by Midoriya, his hands stiff and cold. "0032, what are you doing? We have been given our commands. Follow me at once." He said, his voice monotone.

Mirio stared at him, his eyes searching the others' face. "Wha- 0032? What- what's that?" He asked, confusion in his voice.

"You- unit 0032." He said, pulling Mirio into the room fully and closing the door behind him.

Izuku walked into a closet nearby to grab some cleaning supplies and Mirio got a good look at the room. There were at least thirty tables, all messy with different types of food on them. The lights were slightly dimmed and faint music could be heard over a sound system. At the back of the room there were two doors, leading into a kitchen most likely. On the right wall, opposite of where Mirio and Midoriya entered, there was a steel wall with a red stain trailing under the door. But at the front of the room there was a horrible sight. There was a podium and a screen, but up on a small part of the stage Mirio could a pile of bodies. Some were heroes, some were civilians, and others were police officers. All of them were killed in different ways and they all seemed to have died in pure terror. Mirio froze. This was horrible, he felt it all at once. He took a shaky breath and looked over at Izuku, who simply started cleaning off the messy tables and plates left by the villains. Mirio collected himself and resisted the urge to throw up. He had to get through this.

He had to find out what happened.

A thousand thoughts raced through his head but he had to think. "Midori-" He paused, looking at Midoriya's badge. He had called him 0032… maybe he should call him by the number on his tag?

"0002.." He said, and Izuku paused, looking up at the tall blonde. Mirio had guessed right. After a couple of different ideas he decided to ask the question that seemed the most important without giving himself away. "Where are we?" Mirio asked, his voice low but keeping the monotone voice Midoriya had displayed, trying his best to blend in. He didn't know what would happen if he got caught.

Izuku went quiet and after a few seconds of dead silence he responded. "We are currently located in the former hero school known as UA. It has now been remodeled into our main base of operations. We are on the first floor in the former dining hall." Izuku informed him, staring at him the entire time. Mirio was horrified when he learned this. He was starting to piece everything together. All Might had lost to that villain- this must've been what happened to everyone. And those bodies- the civilians had no devices on them- so it must've been only for heroes and heroes in training.

"Was this information helpful, 0032?" Izuku asked, waiting for a response, and Mirio nodded. And with that closure the green haired boy turned and went back to cleaning the room, clearing off the tables.

Mirio noted how Izuku was cleaning all the tables… which meant he had to clean up the bodies. He shuddered and approached them, recoiling slightly at the strong stench of copper that was coming from the cadavers. Once up close, the corpses only seemed to become more grotesque. Men and women alike all in different positions, some of them mutilated, others burned, others hacked into pieces- and others seemed to have teeth marks all over them. He took a shaky breath and slowly lifted them up and placed them into a nearby cart, treating the bodies as though they were still aware, with a gentleness. He had a heavy feeling on his shoulders as he loaded the last body into the cart.

Izuku had finished cleaning the tables and had put the plates and items used during the meal on a cart similar to Mirio's, albeit a little less bloody. Izuku looked over at mirio, watching him, almost as though he knew the hero was awake. "0032, I have finished my task, do you wish for assistance?" He asked.

Mirio nodded, looking at the little bits that he hadn't managed to be able to pick up and the thick puddle of blood on the ground. "Yes please." He said, and Midoriya grabbed a mop and approached him, mopping up the blood. "Please put the bodies with the other corpses." He said, gesturing over to the metal door that Mirio had spotted earlier. He nodded and started pushing the cart into the room, the metal door swinging open.

His eyes adjusted to the light- and what he saw was horrifying. Cells lining the halls seemingly stretching into the darkness. Police officers and heroes near skin and bones, mumbling to each other, crying, and trying to get out.

Mirio took a shaky breath, resisting the urge to help all these people. He felt horrible. He slowly started walking down the hall, the dim lights flickering. As he was walking he spotted a familiar face in the cells.

No- no that couldn't be. The teen was hardly even skin and bones, long hair covering most of his face. His hair was greasy and matted and he was caked in dirt- but those pointy ears and… and his eyes. His piercing indigo eyes. It was his classmate- one of his best friends, wearing a tattered prison suit and chains around his wrists and ankles. Tamaki.

The scrawny teen looked up at mirio and took a shaky breath- about to say something before he started coughing. Mirio could only stare. Why would these villains do this- while mirio only had a couple of scars and faint pains, Tamaki looked like he was a ghost. After a couple more seconds of coughing Tamaki looked up at him.

"W-what do you want?" He asked, his voice just barely above a whisper. "A-Am- am I being taken?" He asked mirio. Mirio was incredibly shaken up. Being taken where? What was going on? "No- you are not being taken." Mirio informed him- and quickly started pushing the cart once more, looking back at his frail friend and making a silent promise to himself. "I will get you out of here- I promise." He said, going to the end of the hallway. There was a chute that Mirio assumed was there for the bodies, and he gently lifted them up and one by one slid them in. He sighed and leaned against the wall after loading them all in, rubbing his temples. What was going on? WIth everything he figured out, there was one more mystery- one more new thing.

Meanwhile, in the dining hall, Izuku had sent the cart into the kitchen for cleaning when the large doors open and in skipped a blonde haired girl. She smiled. "Izuku-kun~" She said, walking up to him, her cheeks pink. "It's time for another session!" She said, giggling with glee. Izuku nodded and she excitedly took his hand. "Let's get going! I have so many new toys to try out on you!" She said, leading him out of the room, dragging him behind her.

 **And with that that ends chapter two. The next chapter will be Izuku-centric, as well as some bonus mini- chapters coming up soon.**

 **Oh! And I'm on the My Hero Academia amino! You can find me as Nomu Izuku! But I will be making a new account soon based on this story! I've got a great group of artists helping me with the character designs! I'm really excited to announce that in the next couple of months I'll be releasing a dual manga and fanfiction story titled, "left behind." About an AU I'm writing- so get ready for that!**

 **And as a warning, the next chapter will be very gore heavy, so if you have an uneasy stomach please skip!**

 **I also will be coming out with several more projects very soon! Please keep an eye out for them ^^**


End file.
